A Valentine for Hermione
by PhoenixRae
Summary: After a disastrous relationship, Hermione Granger has sworn off love and romance for the rest of her 7th year at Hogwarts, but a certain someone decided to give her a taste of romance that her past boyfriends failed to give her. Will he succeed? PLS R


**Summary:** After a disastrous relationship, Hermione Granger has sworn off love and romance for the rest of her 7th year at Hogwarts, but a certain someone decided to give her a taste of romance that her past boyfriends failed to give her. Will he succeed?  
  
**Disclaimer:** All characters (with the exception of some characters you might not recognize from the book) all belongs to JKR. The plot is mine, however the criteria I followed were by someone else. The poem I used was found online and it was written by Bobette Bryan.

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** Well this is a Valentines Day fic gift exchange challenge that I wrote. I have to wait a few weeks before I can post it. Anyways, it's a LOOOOONG one-shot. Hope ya like it.   
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  


**A VALENTINE FOR HERMIONE**

  
  
  
  
**I. Valentines Day, Bah-Humbug!**  
  
"Valentines Day, bah-humbug," seventh year Gryffindor and Head Girl Hermione Granger muttered under her breath. It was two days before that dreadful time of the year. As a single lass whose last romance ended sourly, Hermione swore off men and relationship until she was done school. Thank Merlin Valentines Day fell on a Saturday this year. She can hide inside her dorm room for the rest of the day and lock-out all those sappy, mushy lovers who couldn't wait to shower one another with hugs and kisses and gifts.  
  
Taking a sharp right as she headed off to Double Potions, Hermione skidded to a screeching stop when she saw two figure at the end of the deserted corridor. It appeared to be a silhouette of a male and female locked in a somewhat intimate position. The girl was leaning against the wall while the boy leaned over her, his hand braced against the wall just a little above the girl's head for support while his other hand disappeared inside the girl's robe. Her excited giggling echoed off the almost empty corridor.  
  
Hermione didn't want to disturb the busy couple and was about to turn away and use a different route to get to the dungeons when a light shone through one of the overhead windows and hit the head of the boy. His shock of platinum blond hair was unmistakable. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Head Boy, was cavorting with another student during school hours.  
  
Instead of leaving the lovebirds alone, Hermione thrust her chin up and marched up to Draco and his current fling. The nerve of him doing something as brazen as this. He should be setting a good example for the other students.  
  
"Malfoy, a word with you if you don't mind?" she demanded when she was close enough for him to hear her.  
  
Seventeen-year-old Draco Malfoy took his sweet old time in acknowledging Hermione's presence. The last thing he wanted was to deal with stick-in-the-mud Granger before his next class.  
  
"What do you want, Mudblood?" Draco asked lazily.  
  
"Respect for one," she retorted without thinking twice and quickly added, "As the school Head Boy, I expected you to show a bit more restraint when it comes to your dalliances."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at her from head to foot, his silver grey eyes mocking her as he slowly assessed her less than sophisticated self. He intended to insult her with his assessment, but Hermione hid her reaction from him with the stubborn jut of her chin in the air.  
  
"What is it to you, Granger, on whether or not I conduct my _dalliances_, as you aptly put it, during school hours? There isn't a law or rule _stopping_ students from meeting their beloved in-between classes," he pointed out matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know there isn't, Malfoy, but still it's up to _you_," she jabbed her finger on his arm, "to set some sort of example to the rest of the school's student population."  
  
"Oh please, Granger, lighten up! In two days' time it's Valentines Day. You don't expect the lovebirds here in school to _not_ be all lovey-dovey, do you?" he mocked.  
  
"I know that. But you and your lady friend here _groping_ in a deserted corridor where any unsuspecting student--or teacher--might suddenly pass by can catch you is unacceptable! I'm not stopping you from doing whatever the heck you want to do. All I ask is for you to be a wee bit _discreet_ about it!" she scolded, the colour on her cheeks rising as she tried to keep a lid on her almost flaring temper.  
  
"Whatever, Mudblood," he snorted and straightened himself up. He turned to the girl he was busy dallying with and held out his hand, "Let's go, Clarice. I think the air in here is starting to stink," he told his companion and without looking back at Hermione, Draco and his lady friend, who was a Ravenclaw when Hermione caught a glimpse of her house badge, walked away opposite from the way to the dungeons.  
  
Hermione was left seething with anger. She was clenching and unclenching her fists, mentally counting one to ten while thinking of ways to strangle Malfoy and his High and Almighty attitude. She couldn't believe he was given the title of Head Boy when clearly he was undeserving of it. She wouldn't have minded if any one of the other houses' seventh year male students got the title, but no, she had to be punished by having a Slytherin like Malfoy who clearly hated her guts right from their first year here at Hogwarts as Head Boy on her last year at this school. She also blamed Valentines Day for making the students of Hogwarts act rashly and way out of character.  
  
"Valentines Day, bah-humbug indeed!" she muttered angrily under her breath and made her way towards Double Potions.  
  
**II. Roses are red, Violets are blue...**  
  
Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were both busy copying notes off each other inside the library when Hermione joined her two best friends in there late Friday night. The three of them agreed to meet there to discuss their latest Transfiguration report. Hermione was still miffed about her encounter with Malfoy the day before. She caught him twice since their first run-in before Double Potions with the same girl snogging in some deserted corridor. Either she was stalking him (which she wasn't!) _or_ she was unfortunate enough to use such corridors that Malfoy chooses to conduct his dalliances with the Ravenclaw girl!  
  
Harry was the first to notice Hermione's sour mood and nudged Ron to get his attention focused on their surly friend.  
  
"Everything alright, Mione?" asked Harry, his green eyes searching his ex-girlfriend's face.  
  
"I'm fine," she muttered, her forehead creased into a deep frown as she glared at the open book in front of her.  
  
"You don't look fine, Hermione," Ron answered. "If you're not feeling up to it, we can always push this Transfiguration report until Sunday."  
  
"Nice try, Ronald Bilius," Hermione saw from the corner of her eye Ron cringe at the mention of his middle name, "but we are doing this report _now_ and not later." She closed the book she was glaring at and looked at her two friends. "Now, I want each of you to find out as much as you can about the characteristics of what we're transforming. Research, lads, _research_. I want detailed research work from the two of you stating the pros and cons of what we're transforming and what we're transforming it to, understand?" She was back in command, ordering her two friends around. Somehow she needed to boss some people around to get off her funk.  
  
Harry and Ron made faces and shrugged. They knew better than to argue with Hermione. It was probably her time of the time hence why she was acting ultra bossy.  
  
"And what will _you_ be doing while Harry and I slave off to finding out what the characteristics of these two things are?" Ron dared to ask their fearless leader.  
  
"What else? I'll be responsible for writing the theories since neither one of you will be able to explain it better than I do," she replied haughtily.  
  
"Hey, I think Ron and I can do a better job at that as well as you," argued Harry.  
  
"Oh really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and challenged Harry. She wasn't in the mood to argue with either of them right now. She knew she was being an arse by saying she was better at doing the written part of their report than researching, but she knew if she got up and searched for some books, she was bound to run in to Malfoy again and his currently lady friend and by Merlin her nerves could only take as much of Malfoy groping with the Ravenclaw girl! She'd rather remained seated at their table while her two guy friends do the legwork.  
  
Harry looked like he wanted to say something, but Ron dragged him away before he could. Hermione blew out a sigh of relief once her two friends were gone. She really needed to get a hold of herself. Valentines Day is driving her nuts! She didn't mean to snap at Harry or Ron. They were only trying to finish their Charms assignment that Professor Flitwick wanted first thing Monday morning, but she didn't set up this meeting with them to work on Charms. They needed to work on Transfiguration. Maybe she'd make it up to them by letting them work on Charms while she work on the written part all by herself. As soon as Harry and Ron gave her their research result, she'll be nice to them for the rest of the weekend and let them do whatever assignment or project they needed to do. After all she'd be locking herself inside her dorm room the whole day Saturday, might as well work on Transfiguration then and probably some other extra activities for her other classes.  
  
Hermione was almost done writing the theory part of their report when Ron and Harry returned with armful of books. She almost didn't see their eyes as the books nearly covered them. She was impressed at how well her two friends managed to return back to their table without causing any havoc along the way. They set the books on the desk with a loud thud, causing a few of the students to turn their way.  
  
"Damn, Mione! Who would've thought transforming an enchanted dead unicorn's horn to another mystical creature, like a phoenix, would require this much books?" Ron annoyingly gestured at the stack of books that toppled sideways on top of their table. "Honestly, Hermione, couldn't you have asked McGonagall for a less harder subject to transfigure?"  
  
"Shush your whining, Ron, and get to work," Hermione waved her hand at her friend and continued writing the rest of their theory.  
  
"Hermione, just out of sheer curiosity, _why_ did you have to choose a subject as hard as transforming a horn to become a phoenix? Why didn't you just simply say we practice transfiguring ourselves to become animagis? That would sure save us a helluva lot of trouble since we have Professor Lupin to help us out with it," Harry pointed out, referring to their re-instated Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and a close friend of Harry's father and late godfather.  
  
Hermione lifted her gaze from the parchment she was writing on and looked from Harry to Ron then back to Harry. She knew these two well enough by now. They always wanted to do something easy, and yet they have a penchant for doing crazy things and going on wild, crazy adventures. Why couldn't they think of working on this Transfiguration report as an adventure as well?  
  
"Look, I know we could've chosen to do a report on animagis and ask Professor Lupin for help, but do you honestly think he will make it easy for us to grill him for questions on how the Marauders succeeded in becoming animagis, hm?"  
  
"No, but at least he's going to _help_ us," Ron pointed out, giving a disgusted look at the books scattered before him. "Talking to him about animagis will lessen these books we took from the shelves," he added and sat down.  
  
Harry pulled a chair as well and was about to sit down when he remembered something. He fished something out of his inside robe pocket and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, here's a little something for you, Mione," he said and handed her three long-stemmed roses.  
  
Hermione's brow eyes nearly bugged out when she saw what Harry was handing to her. Three long-stemmed roses. One white, two red. white for purity and red for love. There was an envelope attached with it as well, it looked like a card. Panic crossed her eyes, and Harry saw this. He knew exactly what was going on inside her head. She thought that the roses and the card were from him. Merlin knows how much he wanted to give her something for Valentines Day, but since they're no longer together and they agreed to _not_ exchange any chocolates or cards on Valentines Day, he couldn't give her these flowers and card.  
  
"Harry, I told you --"  
  
Harry cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "They're not from me. Somebody asked me to give this to you."  
  
"What?" Hermione hesitantly took the roses and card from him. "Did they say from whom this is?"  
  
"Nope. The kid looks like a first year. Didn't get a good look at his house badge on his robe though. He made damn sure to keep it hidden from Harry and me," Ron replied. "I wanted to stop him and further question the boy, but Harry stopped me and told me to let him go. After all the kid was just the messenger."  
  
"I see," Hermione nodded. She looked at the roses and card for a while longer then put it on top of the table, ignoring it as she continued writing.  
  
Ron and Harry frowned at each other then looked back at their friend. Wasn't she even the slightest bit curious in finding out _who_ sent her the roses and card? Ron wanted to ask her if she'd open the card, but Harry knew Hermione didn't want to make a big deal about it in public. She wanted to play it cool with her admirer.  
  
The trio worked on their Transfiguration report in silence. Harry tackled researching about the unicorn's horn while Ron researched the phoenix. Both have mystical powers and were talked about in legends. Hermione, on the other hand, were writing parchment after parchment of what was needed to be written for their report. They had to present their theories and test it in front of class Wednesday morning next week. While Harry and Ron worked, Hermione kept on stealing quick glances at the roses and card sitting between the two piles of research books Ron and Harry were going through. She was as curious as her two friends were in finding out who was behind the roses and the card, but since she'd sworn off men and boycotted Valentines Day, she wouldn't give the bold suitor (if he was a suitor-to-be) the benefit of watching her smile and be delighted by his gift.  
  
At half past eight, thirty minutes before the library was to close, Hermione put down her quill and stretched her arms over her head. Ron and Harry's noses were still buried deep in the books they were reading, their quills flying fast on the parchment they were writing on. Hermione watched her two best friends closely, smiling inwardly at the sight of them making an effort to do their project. Rolling her neck from side to side, she heard a slight _crack_ sound and she couldn't help but let out a content sigh escape her lips. Harry and Ron looked up from their parchments then and frowned at her.  
  
"Are we done for the night then?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"I know I am. I don't know about you two," announced Hermione and started gathering her things, leaving the roses and card well alone until she was done packing her stuff away.  
  
Harry frowned and watched what she was doing. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What I mean is, you two better work on those research if you expect me to do the rest of the written report," she paused after zipping her bag and looked at her friends. "I decided that since I'm such a bitch to you two this evening to let you guys enjoy your weekend while I work on our report. After all, tomorrow _is_Valentines Day--and a Hogsmeade weekend no doubt. I'm sure you two got something planned with a certain someone for tomorrow."  
  
"I know I do, but Mione, are you sure about this? Aren't _you_ going to Hogsmeade with us as well?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope," Hermione shook her head no firmly.  
  
"Why not?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because I don't want to see all those googly-eyed, lovey-dovey couple hug and kiss and just be plain ol' mushy with one another while at Hogsmeade," she explained matter-of-factly.  
  
"Not everybody's gonna be like that!" defended Ron.  
  
"Ron, please. I am not stupid. Besides, the whole castle will probably be empty with the exception of the first and second years. I think as Head Girl I need to stay in school and make sure those kids didn't do anything crazy or something."  
  
"Yeah, right," muttered Ron.  
  
"Mione--" Harry began, but Hermione quickly silenced him.  
  
"Look, I know what you two are trying to do, but I already made up my mind." She pushed her chair back and got up, scooping her backpack, she slung the strap over one shoulder and grabbed the roses and card on the table. "Finish your research and leave them with me tomorrow after breakfast before you guys leave. I'll work on them while you guys are away. Good night boys," she bid them farewell and walked away before either one of them could stop her and try to persuade her to go with them to Hogsmeade tomorrow.  
  
On her way to the Head Girl's dorm room, Hermione was contemplating on whether or not she should make an appearance with Harry and Ron at Hogsmeade the next day. Surely she wouldn't feel _that_ left out if her two friends met somebody there for Valentines Day. And she wouldn't mind at all seeing Harry dating somebody else. She was still hurting from when they ended their year and a half relationship three months ago, but Hermione knew they had to end it soon. They were better off as friends to begin with. And her catching Harry cavorting with somebody from Ravenclaw was the final straw for her to end things between them.  
  
Stopping just in front of a large Mona Lisa-like portrait, Hermione mumbled her password and slipped inside the portrait hole. She dropped her backpack on the nearby armchair and walked towards her bed while undoing her robe. She dropped the roses and card on the bed and was about to drop her robe on the bed when she saw a large gift wrapped in silver and green paper resting in the middle of her four-poster bed. Putting on her robe, she didn't bother doing it up. She grabbed the roses and card as well as the gift on her bed and headed outside her bedroom and outside to her joint common room with the school's Head Boy. What in Merlin's name was going on? Who sent here these?  
  
She set the gifts on the long center table in front of the fireplace, watching the four items very carefully. Her curiosity was irked. After a few minutes of deliberation, Hermione picked up the card that came with the roses and tore it open.  
  
**III. Aphrodisiacs**  
  
_Someday...  
Our ships are moored  
in opposite seas;  
destiny brought us together  
but keeps us apart.  
We just can't be --  
you and me.  
There are a million  
miles between us.  
Obligations hold us at bay.  
We search in the dark  
for each other,  
but so many boundaries  
block the way.  
Yet I love you no less  
than if you were here.  
And I promise that my  
affection will not grow weary.  
I'll take you with me  
all of my days,  
with all the love  
a heart can carry.  
And I'll hope with  
a smile and heavy tears  
that the same thing  
that keeps us apart,  
will bring us together  
in the coming years.  
I have faith that  
someday we'll be --  
you and me._  
  
Hermione stared at the unsigned card and at the poem written on it. It was beautiful. The poem was heartfelt. She looked at the envelope and the card once more, trying to find any trace of her admirer's signature or something that will give her a hint as to who he might be, but she found none. She reached for the roses, running her fingers gently against its soft petals. She placed it against her nostril and inhaled its sweet scent.  
  
Her eyes then turned to the green and silver wrapped gift. Reaching for it, she tore off the wrapper and found out what her gift was. An expensive Belgian chocolate. A favourite of hers. Hermione couldn't stop smiling now. First the roses and the sweet poem, and now a box of her favourite Belgian chocolate. How in the world...  
  
Hermione jumped when she heard a rustling sound near the fireplace. Lifting her head up, she saw her roommate, Draco Malfoy, standing by the fireplace, his elbow resting on the mantle and his grey eyes watching her. She lifted an eyebrow and jutted her chin into the air.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" She demanded acidly.  
  
"Who're the gifts from, Mudblood?" Draco nodded at the roses, card and box of chocolate in her hands. "Some foolish, blind, stupid git fell for your..." he paused, slowly assessing her from head to foot, a disgusted look on his face. "You got no charm at all, Granger. You dressed in drab and you leave your mop of frizzled hair untamed. No guy in his right mind would ever fall for the likes of you, Mudblood," he insulted.   
  
"Did you just come out here to insult me, Ferret Boy? Or do you want something?" Hermione tried to keep a brave face despite of Draco's hurtful insults. She knew she didn't dress for vanity purposes. She left her hair untamed because it was damn near impossible for her to tame it. She tried to keep it less bushy as possible, and she had succeeded, but there were just days when the humidity in the air was a lot less to be desired especially as far as her hair was concerned!  
  
"Me want something from a Mudblood? You must be daft!" Draco laughed mockingly and pushed himself away from the fireplace to stand just in front of Hermione and her gifts, his grey eyes taking inventory on what was there.  
  
"Hmm...Potter wanting to get back in your bed again, Mudblood?"  
  
That was it. That was the final insult. She had tolerated him far enough and tonight he had pushed her too far. Shoving the box of chocolate aside, she got up to her feet and crossed the distance that separated the two of them. Without warning Hermione's hand flew on its own accord and connected with the flesh of Draco's cheek.   
  
For the second time in the seven years that they went to school together, Hermione Granger slapped Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know _why_ you're out here pestering me, Malfoy, but I've had it with your foul mouth and High and Almighty attitude. I know you hate me because I am a Mudblood, and I should hate _you_ for being such a despicable prick that you are, and I _do_ hate you, Draco Malfoy, but I am more _human_ enough to know how to act cordially. You, on the other hand, needs some lesson in manners!" She yelled at him. "Your father's locked up in Azkaban for what he did. Voldemort's gone. Harry prevailed. And _you _still think that you can flaunt your name around and you think that'll scare people away or that gave you the right to insult others? Newsflash, Mr. Draco I'm-too-good-for-everybody Malfoy, your name isn't worth two shits anymore!" Hermione wanted to say more, her brown eyes were ablaze with her seething anger, her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides. But she knew she've said enough. Draco got the idea. He'd better not insult her again.  
  
Turning on her heel, Hermione wasn't able to take another step before she felt Draco's vise-like grip on her wrist, stopping her from walking away from him and turning her around to face him once more. Hermione was ready for another verbal match, but Draco didn't give her the chance to let anything come out of her partly opened mouth. His mouth came down hard on hers, his tongue prodding her lips to part and made way for him. Hermione was momentarily stunned. She didn't know what was going on until she felt Draco Malfoy's warm mouth against hers, his tongue licking her lips, cajoling them to let him through and find what he was searching for.  
  
This was madness. She was angry with him. She just slapped him for Merlin's sake! What does he think he was doing? Why was he kissing her?  
  
Hermione struggled in his arms, wrestling with his hand and freed her wrist. Her arms came up to rest on his broad chest, intending to push him away, but Draco's hands were fast and quickly fastened on her wrists once more, preventing her from trying to pull or push away from him. He changed the tempo of his kiss. The initial force he inflicted was gone, instead it was replaced by the sweetest, softest caress an expert lover knew how to invoke. Hermione was awed at this new experience. She hadn't been kissed like this before. Harry wasn't a bad kisser, but never has he done anything with his tongue to tickle her from the top of her head down to the tips of her toes! Soon Hermione's hands on Draco's chest balled into fists, gripping the fabric of his robe and pulling him close to her. She parted her lips and welcomed his tongue's intrusion, tilting her head sideways and leaned against him.  
  
Draco's hands let go of her wrists when he knew she wasn't going anywhere. The moved on their own accord. One held her by the waist while the other traveled down to her drearier, cupping one well-rounded bottom that was hidden underneath the unflattering robes she chose to wear. Hermioned gasped and moaned into his mouth. Draco deepened the kiss some more, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Hermione's hand let go of the fistful of cloth she was gripping and moved it upward to cup the side of his face, pushing his head down closer to hers, breathing in the scent of his expensive cologne, feeling his smooth shaved cheek and chin. She felt like floating on cloud nine in his arms. Her knees began to wobble and she threw her arms around him and held on tightly. Draco groaned and hoisted her against him. He made his way towards the large couch Hermione was on moments before, he was careful not to break contact with her.  
  
Draco gently laid Hermione down on the couch, leaning over her, his mouth nipping at her bottom lip. Sweet Merlin, now he knew what heaven must feel like. He had often wondered what Hermione Granger tasted like after catching her and Potter snogging in a darkened hallway a few months ago. Now he knew. He let his hand roam freely over Hermione's body. He slipped it inside her robes, caressing her middle before letting it slide down the side of her thigh until it reached the hem of her skirt. His hand knew what to do and where to go. Lifting her skirt up, he explored the smooth, silky flesh hidden beneath, slowly working his way up to his goal.  
  
Hermione was lost in the ecstasy of Draco's kisses and caresses. She made out with Harry before, but not like this. The closest to fondling they ever did was on top of their clothes. Draco's hand was under her skirt working its way up her thigh to...  
  
"_No!_" A bucket of ice cold water had just been thrown at Hermione when realized what Draco was doing. She pushed him frantically off her and sat up straight, moving to the edge of the couch, covering herself with her robe.  
  
"Granger--"  
  
"You stay the hell away from me, Draco Malfoy," she warned him and got up from the couch. "Stay away!" She yelled before slamming the door of her bedroom shut. She left her gifts lying on the coffee table.  
  
Draco watched her closed door for the longest time before facing the fireplace. His gaze fell on the gifts she left behind. He grabbed the card and read the poem. He smirked at the other meaning of the poem as far as he was concerned. "_Destiny brought us together but keeps us apart. We just can't be -- you and me._" He read out loud. Placing the card back on the table, he got up and walked back to his bedroom. "How ironic that that particular line rang true for us, Hermione," he muttered under his breath before shutting his bedroom door.  
  
**IV. Someday...**  
  
Hermione wanted to skip breakfast the next day. It was Saturday morning. Valentines Day. After last night's incident with Draco, she doubt she'd be able to make it through breakfast. But she promised Ron and Harry that she'd take what they have written for their research and work on their Transfiguration project while they were out in Hogsmeade enjoying their Saturday.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't have the misfortune of running into Draco to and from breakfast. As soon as she got the parchments from Harry and Ron she hastily made excuses and went back to her dorm room. She double checked first if Draco was using their common room, and upon finding it empty she made herself comfortable there.  
  
Hermione had been dutifully working on their report when something caught her attention. Light coming through the window shone on a silver envelope placed on the table by the window. Frowning she got up from the floor where she was sitting and crossed the room to check out what that silver envelope was for. She saw her name written on it with a byline request to open immediately. She didn't recognize the handwriting, but it sure looked like a boy's penmanship to her. She pulled the folded parchment inside and something else slid down on to the table, making a soft _clink_ sound on the tabletop. She caught it before it rolled off the table. It was a silver pendant on a thin, silver chain. There was an inscription at the back, a family crest she believed. Turning it over she gasped at the menacing serpent that stared back at her. She turned back to read the letter to find out who gave her the pendant and why.  
  
_Hermione,  
  
I can't change who I am. I was raised to hate muggle born; it was the only way my parents knew how. I don't want to make excuses for them. They were raised to believe that pureblood wizards and witches were the most powerful of all. I wanted to apologize for all the foul things I said to you, but I know you wouldn't accept my apology. I understand. I wasn't hoping for a miracle. I can't stop the insults from coming, but I can tone it down a bit.  
  
Last night, while I held you in my arms, I wasn't thinking that you were a mudblood. In my mind and in my heart's desire you are a wonderful, engaging young woman and you had made me a helluva jumpy young man ever since that night I accidentally spotted you and Potter in some darkened hallway. I felt something in me that I couldn't explain.  
  
For the first time in my life I saw you as the young woman you have become, and what a fool I've been for making fun of you. For the first time I realized that I wanted you. I wanted Hermione Granger. Not Hermione Granger the Mudblood, but Hermione Granger the young woman. Why did you think I dragged Clarice to all those quiet, deserted corridors that I knew you often frequented in using going to and from each classes? I wanted to test you if you felt the same jolt I felt when I saw you with another guy.  
  
Last night when you were in my arms, responding to my touch and kisses, I knew then that there might be a chance for us yet. Until then, I shall wait.  
  
Yours forever,  
Draco  
  
PS. I included my most treasured family emblem as a sign of truce. A quiet truce, but a truce nevertheless. I can't promise you I will be nice to you, but know this, Hermione Granger, as long as you have this in your possession, I won't let you come to any harm. And enjoy the chocolate. I knew Belgian chocolates are your favourite. I ordered them especially for you. I wanted to give you a Valentine to remember. Guess my plan didn't work._  
  
Hermione was speechless. She fell on the chair nearby and just stared at the letter in her hand. She must be dreaming. This must be some sort of a bad dream. She needed to wake up. She _had_ to wake up.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione jumped at the sound of Draco's voice. She pushed herself off the chair and turned to face her dormmate. He looked different today. He looked less menacing. Hermione gripped the pendant necklace he gave her in one hand while in the other she held his letter. Draco noticed it and smirked.  
  
"I see you've read my letter."  
  
Hermione looked down at it then slowly back at him. "Yes, I have."  
  
"And you believed none of it?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I--I don't know what to believe at the moment," she replied honestly. "Are you playing some sort of prank on me, Malfoy? Because if you are you better cease it right this instant," she demanded.  
  
Draco took a step towards her, his grey eyes holding her brown ones. Hermione tried to back away, but the chair and table blocked her way.  
  
"Do I look like I'm playing a prank on you, Granger?"  
  
"You're cunning and vicious, Malfoy. You can get away with murder and no one would dare accuse you of triggering the wand."  
  
"Oh, really?" He looked smug now. Hermione was slowly letting out a sigh of relief. The old Draco was coming back. The old Draco who made fun of her a lot and mocked her.  
  
"Yes, really," she insisted.  
  
Draco stopped just an arm's length away from her, the smugness on his face disappeared as he studied her face closely. Hermione held her breath for what he planned to do next. After six months of sharing the same living quarters as him, she already knew every idiosyncrasy of her dormmate. But right now she was at a loss. She couldn't read his thoughts nor could she guess what he planned to do next.  
  
"Let's go to Hogsmeade and enjoy the rest of the day," Draco held out his hand to her.  
  
"What?" Hermione was surprised at the unexpected move by him.  
  
"It's Valentines Day. I heard there's a feast of some sort happening at the Three Broomsticks. Don't wanna miss that, do you?"  
  
"Malfoy--"  
  
"It's not a date, Granger," he smirked. "If you want I'll stay the hell away from you the entire time."  
  
"You're not gonna avoid me like I'm sort of a plague, are you?"  
  
"No, unless you want me to."  
  
"I'd rather you be who you were _before_ this whole thing ever happened. I'm more at ease with the prick that you are before," she admitted.  
  
"You want me to treat you the same way I treated you for years, Mudblood? No problem," he adhered to her request, but Hermione noticed he lacked some conviction with his insult.  
  
Hermione chewed on her lower lip and shook her head. Lowering her gaze she whispered, "But I sworn off guys until after school."  
  
Draco surprised her by whispering in a hushed voice, "And I despised mudbloods."  
  
Hermione lifted her gaze and met Draco's. She read in the depth of his silver grey eyes a promise. Thrusting her chin into the air, she pulled a smile and walked away from the table, ignoring Draco's outstretched hand and stopped just outside her bedroom door. Turning to him, she raised an eyebrow and said, "I'll see you when I see you at Hogsmeade, Ferret Boy. And remember to mind your actions. We need to set an example to other students on how to behave properly."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You mind your own business, Mudblood, and I'll mind mine. It's Valentines Day. It's the weekend. I don't think anybody would be behaving accordingly at Hogsmeade." He crossed the room and stopped just outside his bedroom door. Now that they were facing one another, he dropped the smirk and smiled, "Happy Valentines Day, Granger. Enjoy Hogsmeade."  
  
Hermione dropped the stick-in-the-mud persona and smiled back at him, "Thanks. Same to you, Malfoy."  
  
Quietly the Head Boy and Head Girl turned their backs to one another and went into their bedrooms, leaning their backs against their closed doors and closing their eyes for a brief minute or two.  
  
"Someday perhaps we'll be able to overcome who and what we are. Someday..." Hermione and Draco whispered to themselves before exiting their bedroom via their private portrait holes.  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
**The End**


End file.
